


First Time for Everything

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Rob is feeling like a failure. He’s certain he’s the worst husband ever and an even worse father for missing literally every big moment in his child’s life. A little surprise could turn his entire weekend around though.





	First Time for Everything

“She started crawling?” Rob asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Yeah, she’s doing really well too,” Y/N replied.

“And I’m missing it. I’m missing all of the big stuff.”

“There will be other firsts.” Y/N reminded him.

“Yeah, I’ll probably miss those too,” he said. Rob let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Y/N frowned at him, feeling bad that she had even said anything.

“You know, Facetiming with you just makes me miss you both so badly,” he continued. He looked at her through the screen with a sad expression.

“I know honey,” she replied, feeling bad at how sad he was. “But, we’ll be together soon. And you’ll get to see how well she can crawl.”

“It’s not the same,” he mumbled in reply.

“I’m sorry Robbie.”

“I just wish the two of you were here with me. I don’t get to see you enough.”

“We’ll be together soon.”

“I could just tell everyone I’m leaving, go home and kiss you and hold our little girl.”

“The convention would fall apart without you,” Y/N reminded him.

“Speaking of,” he said quietly, “I’ve got to go. Time to introduce Ruth.”

“Okay, we will see you soon. We love you.” Y/N held up their daughters hand, helping her wave to Rob and he blew the two of them a kiss before ending the call.

Rob remained in a bad mood for most of the day. He just didn’t feel like he could have any fun now that he was thinking about his wife and daughter back home. He was even more grumpy over the fact that he knew that his crazy work schedule was forcing him to miss the important moments in his daughters life. He had missed seeing her crawl for the first time, and the first time she smiled. He had even missed out on the first time she was sick, only able to comfort Y/N over the phone as she tried to handle a sick baby on her own. Most dads would be thrilled to not have to be a part of something like that, but Rob desperately wanted to be there for those things. He wanted to be there to help Y/N get through those moments.

“We’re up,” Rich said as he headed for the stage with Matt. Rob followed, not ready to do their panel today. He was too sad and busy feeling like a failure.

The band played them on, and Rob immediately went into actor mode, trying hard to not let it be known that he was feeling so terrible.

It didn’t help that they got a few questions about their families. Rob choked up as he listened to Matt talk about his son and how amazing it had been to hear his first word and to see him walk for the first time and how all of those little moments meant more to him than anything. Rich added in his two cents; discussing his boys and how proud he was of them.

Rob talked mostly about what it had been like for him the day his daughter was born. He had at least been there for that moment, and it would always be at the top of his list of the most important moments of his life. He wished that he could say more, but he only felt worse when he thought about what a failure he had been as a father and a husband so far.

Rich moved on to the next question, pointing to the opposite side of the room.

“I have a question for Rob.” Rob squinted, moving to that side of the stage to try to see who was talking. For some reason, he recognized that voice. Despite the fact that the sound of it made his heart race, he knew he had to be wrong. But, he tried to focus, unable to make out who was talking.

“Um, I was wondering if your daughter and I could get a hug.”

Rob tilted his head, caught off guard by the question. It was then that he knew he had been right about her voice.

“Y/N?” He breathed out.

“Yes,” she chuckled.

Rob wasted no time. He rushed off the side of the stage, moving quickly toward his wife and daughter. As he got closer, they came into view perfectly now that the stage lights weren’t shining in his face. He wrapped his arms around them without a word, tears forming as he held them finally. It had felt like ages since he had held them.

“What are you doing here?” He asked. He kissed Y/N and moved to place a kiss to his daughters face. She laughed, reaching out to him. Rob immediately scooped her up, holding her close as the audience ‘awwed’ in unison. “When did you get here?”

“You’ve been having a hard time with being away from home, I figured we’d come to you. We got in this morning, it was hard to act as if we were still at home. But I wanted to surprise you.”

“I missed you so much,” he replied, voice cracking.

Their daughter reached up, grasping her hands in Rob’s beard and tugging at it, causing Rob to laugh.

“Dada,” she squealed with delight.

Rob’s eyes grew wide, tearing up even more.

“Did- did she just-?”

“Yeah, she just said her first word,” Y/N replied before he could finish his thought.

“You taught her to say ‘dada’?” He asked.

“I didn’t,” Y/N replied, looking surprised herself. “She said her first word… and you were there for it.”

“Thank you,” Rob felt a tear slip down his cheek and he wiped it away, embarrassed that he was getting so emotional in front of all of these people. “I know you don’t like to come to these things, especially since she is so little still.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Y/N replied as she leaned in to kiss him. “Besides, I had a feeling you’d need your girls with you this weekend.”

“You have no idea how much I needed this,” Rob said as he held his wife and daughter tightly. He knew it wouldn’t be a constant thing, to have them with him during work weekends; but for now, he was going to savor the moment.


End file.
